Artiopas 4: Negatorium
Formerly known as Artiopas 3: Negatorium. | Written by Fico. ---- This is probably the best Artiopas entry I have written. Unfortunately, all things must come to an end. Even for something as grand as Artiopas. Don't worry! You can still continue the story yourself! Just rename it "Artiopas 4: Name" or something. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy what I had created. OH PASTA!!!!! An admin tag. What an honor. I knew this would come soon. Running this server is now my number one priority. I know LAR2 will be coming back, and he may be coming back bigger and better than ever. But we must not be so sure. I may have seen him die a few hours ago, but that doesn't mean he's gone for good, right? I hope he doesn't come back as the villain. I walked to the hills. Nothing much to see here except for Adam playing tennis. What'cha doing? Just playing a game. I need a break after serving that hacker. He's definitely more than a hacker. I think he's some sort player that had a rough history with the server. Well, History is history. He's dead now. We're all free from his tyranny. Are you sure he meant business? Was he trying to show something? No idea, but those questions are probably best left unanswered. I guess so. Meanwhile in another server... Damn.. they were too strong. I've underestimated the outcome of their true potential. I wonder what the others will think of this... *Sliding door opens to a secret base* <303> What? Did they kill you again? Yes. Unfortunately. Really? Are they that strong? Or maybe you're too weak? Chuckling. Hey, quiet down. I've already had a rough history with his server and I don't need a rough history with this one. "JSON error"null null <303> Yeah... Well how are we going to take over that server? The Negatorium needs to thrive! It won't be long before Microsoft finds this server and closes it down! I... may have an idea. But it's going to involve every member. <303> Well, what is it? You'll see... It's the most mischevious idea yet... *Maniacally laughing*... Look, we shouldn't worry about him. Are you sure? I mean, he could come back, obviously more powerful. Hopefully he won't come back. Welp, I'm going now. I'll see ya soon. Goodbye. No. I can't let my doubts kick in. I know he will be coming back. Bigger, and worse than ever. I felt the sudden urge to warn the admins. It felt like the most reasonable option. (of course, like always.) I wandered over to Geodashie, conveniently having a chat with the admins. I joined the conversation. And that's why ice cream makes my stomach rumble. Cool. Um... Oh! And here is the man who saved us all! Yes, but that's not why I came over here. Oh? why is that? You know the hacker? That damn fly, LAR2... All he has caused is trouble. I have set a special form of command blocks down in the maintenance room. Just in case he comes back, The command blocks will ban him every five seconds. Good! The command blocks must be kept a secret. If he finds out about 'em, it might not end well for the server. Obviously. Don't be a sassy fuck. Well, I guess I'll patrol the area. Okie Dokie. Have fun with that. I exited the conversation. Since I was an admin now, I have decided that patrolling the area seems logical. I was next to the game rooms now. HELLO, MY GOOD SACK OF CHUM. What? How did you get here? DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M AN EIGHT YEAR OLD? NO. I'M NOT GOING DOWN LIKE THIS. Just leave us alone! The past was the past, Okay? INDEED IT WAS THE PAST, A GRUELING, TORTUREFUL, BOTHERSOME PAST. A PAST THAT I WILL NEVER FORGET. A PAST THAT PERHAPS NEEDS TO BE PERCIEVED AS WHAT SHOULD GO DOWN IN HISTORY. Look, it's never too late to do the right thing. THE RIGHT THING? I HAVE TRIED SO MANY TIMES LONG AGO TO DO WHAT YOU CALL "THE RIGHT THING", BUT IT GOT ME ABSOLUTELY NOWHERE. LOOK, MARK MY WORDS, I WILL BE- I banned him before he could finish his sentence. I know that he's a coward. ADMIN NOW, EH? WHAT? How did you unban yourself? I PACKED SOME EXTRA VPNS. I CAN CHANGE MY IP ADDRESS. oh, well i guess im stupid. SO... NOW THAT I'M OUT OF THINGS TO SAY IN THIS CRAPPYPASTA- Seriously? Breaking the fourth wall? Can we get through at least ONE storyline without mentioning the audience? YOU'RE BREAKING IT RIGHT NOW, SILLY. oh damn Anyway, now that- I banned him again. Surprisingly, he didn't come back. Well, at least for a while. "FORGET IT, I WAS DONE ANYWAY." I could've sworn I heard those words as he was slowly banned. I knew he was coming back, the assault wasn't over. I needed to warn the admins. I quickly ran over to the admins. Geodashie was looking up into the sky. At first, I recognized it as daydreaming until I noticed the angry look on his face, along with Eggman and Deezknots. They looked irritated as if something was bugging them. I looked up to where they were looking. I could see what they were upset about. WHAT DO YOU WANT THIS TIME, YOU STUPID PEST? I AM QUITE THE OPP- NO! YOU ARE THE STUPIDEST PERSON IN- QUIT YOUR MUMBLING. I'VE ALREADY GOT BACKUP FROM MY FRIENDS. I GUESS IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO SEE HOW IT FEELS TO BE TORMENTED. YOU'VE ALREADY "GOTTEN REVENGE" COUNTLESS TIMES! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU NEED TO ATTACK US UNTIL YOU'RE FINALLY SATISFIED??? OH, NOT MUCH. JUST YOUR SERVER AND PUPPETING ALL OF YOUR PLAYERS SHOULD DO IT. THAT DOES IT!! YOU WANT WAR, WE 'OUGHT TO GIVE YOU WAR! JUST TRY TO BITE ME... I could see four other players appear out of a portal behind him. I recognized them quite fairly, their usernames even gave them away. <303> THIS IS PROBABLY THE BEST IDEA HE'S EVER HAD, DASHIE. THIS COULD POSSIBLY BE THE MOST CRIPPLING FOR YOU. SURRENDER YOUR SERVER OR FACE ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION. YOU'D BETTER LISTEN UP. WE'VE ALREADY PREPARED UP TO THE POINT WHERE EVEN THE SLIGHTEST OF DISOBEDIENCE COULD LEAD TO THE LARGEST OF DESTRUCTION. Wait... Herobrine? Aren't you and LAR2 the same entity? OH, WE AREN'T. But what about the stories players have told me? That moment during your death? What's going on here? I GUESS IT'S TIME I TOLD YOU. YOU SEE, ME AND HEROBRINE ARE BUGS. WE WERE NEVER INTENDED TO BE IN THE GAME, BUT LUCKY HEROBRINE AS HE FOUND A PHYSICAL FORM TO GRAPH ON TO. I WAS BASICALLY A DEAD VIRUS AT THAT POINT. BUT ALL THE TORMENT PASSING ALONG ANGERED ME, ME AND HEROBRINE ENDED UP FIGHTING FOR THE BODY, BUT STILL TRYING TO MAINTAIN A GOOD GAME FACE. I WAS ONLY SECONDS AWAY FROM TAKING THE SERVER OVER UNTIL YOU CAME ALONG AND STOPPED ME. ALL THAT TORMENT AND ANGER GAVE ME A PHYSICAL FORM STABLE ENOUGH TO GRAPH ONTO. I don't know if bugs can take over their own game. It's like trying to put a balloon inside a balloon, while the balloon inside wants to be the one outside. EXACTLY. What? I WANTED TO BE KNOWN. I WANTED EVERY SINGLE PLAYER STILL PLAYING THIS STUPID GAME TO ENVISION MY TRUE POTENTIAL. I'M NOT A WEAKLING LIKE MANY OTHERS PRESUME, BUT RATHER TRYING TO FIT IN, BUT BEING PASSED ALONG AS DISGUSTING ALL BECAUSE I'M A GLITCH. I'VE SAID ENOUGH. ALRIGHT FOLKS, BEGIN THE NEGATORIUM INVASION! 303, Herobrine, and the rest spawned in a load of zombies. These weren't normal zombies, no. They were overpowered, having Sharpness MMXCVII Swords and Protection MMXCII Armor. I watched as they swept clean the land. Killing any and every player they saw. 303 and Herobrine were focused on fighting the admins. I was terrified. But wait, I had an idea. I used the last of my energy to jump at the right moment, pinning LAR2 to the ground with a steady grip. I didn't let him go. BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH ANOTHER FIGHT? COME ON, YOU KNOW THAT THIS ISN'T GOING TO WORK. Don't make assumptions. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF M- No. You started this madness, you can finish it. I'm not letting you coward away this time. I'm here to finally put an end to this tyranny. WELL WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT? I'm going to... I stuck out my hand like a rose with a sweet tooth. Offer you peace. WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT? I want to put an end to this madness once and for all with a peace offering. THIS? THIS IS WHAT THE CAKE COMES TO WHEN ALL YOU DID WAS STOP MY PLANS AND TORMENT ME?? We can all put our differences aside, even if our history was painful. LOOK, EVEN IF I WANTED TO, IT PROBABLY WON'T BE EASY. FOR NOW, LET'S DO WHAT WE ALL LIKE TO DO BEST. It looked as if he was lifting blocks up with some telekinetic force. It was. Block after block, he lifted them up to merge into some sort of sphere. The sphere's eyes opened, revealing a blue glow from its pupils. Growing legs and arms, I swear I gulped a little. Even for someone as tough as an admin, he truly seemed like a powerful and persistent foe. WAR. What? Come on. You're better than this. JUST GIVE UP. YOU DO KNOW THAT YOU AREN'T GOING TO CONVINCE ME. You see this madness going on all around you? You've really crafted such an episode. ENOUGH!!! He slammed his giant iron ore fists towards the ground. He missed me, like he always does. GIVE IN!!!!! He tried his hardest to sweep me clean off the ground. He couldn't come an inch close to doing that. IT NEVER HAD TO BE THIS WAY!!! THAT'S WHAT YOU TOLD ME, RIGHT? THAT WAS WHEN I HAD A MORE FORGIVING TONE. NOW, I JUST DON'T SEE HOW PEACE IS GOING TO SOLVE THIS TYRANNY. It will! Come on, just join us! You will be forever known as a hero! I'M ALREADY A HERO TOWARDS THE NEGATORIUM!!! He attacked again, and again. I dodged every time, still waiting for a sign of justice. He didn't seem to be alive here. JUST LET ME HIT YOU!!!! And why? BECAUSE... Because? ... I don't know ... He seemed to have a moment of compassion. Perhaps he was regretting the madness he had caused? Don't try to refuse just for the sake of the length of this action pasta. It won't solve anything. I can still fight! He swept again, but it seemed a little more... weak. I can... He did it again, and again, each time progressively getting more weaker. I could just feel it. I... can... ... I ..... .. Can.... 't...... His sphere machine thing came to a halt. It's pupils stopped their glow. It's never too late to do as you call "The right thing". heheheh... that's a good one.... <303> We got 'em. Oh no. 303 and the rest of the gang showed up, with the admins tied up, dragging them across the cracked ground by their arms. <303> We won the fight. God forbid they fight back. What are your orders, sir? I could see what they meant. They were about 90% done with the fight. .... <303> Sir? Are you okay? He looked at me. I guess it's never too late, is it? He reached out his hand. I proceeded. <303> SIR?? HAVE YOU GONE MAD?? We shook hands. We were now allies. LET THEM GO, WHITE HOOD. <303> Sorry, but you're not our lead- He zipped faster than light, grabbing and pinning 303 towards the wall. I SAID LET THEM GO!!!! <303> You... just... wanted... fighting... all... along... Herobrine raced towards LAR2. I ran, punching him to the ground. Lick tried to target me whilst evading my attacks, but LAR2 responded with an eagle's eye. He threw 303 at him. <303, Lick and Herobrine> GAAAAHHHHHH!!!! The admins regained consciousness. You scamps better skedaddle. Eggman WILL give you quite a beating. I'M A PROFESSIONAL BADASS OLD SCHOOL SON OF A BITCH, BITCH!!! RETREAT!!! Herobrine and the rest of the gang fled back to the portal. The zombies followed. The players respawned, and everything went back to as if the fight never took place. MANY YEARS LATER... Well, it's an honor. Use your admin privileges responsibly. Never use in doubt. Absolutely, friend. What? You waiting for me to shake your hand? I still remember that day. Me too. We shall remember it from here to the fall. Absolutely. THE END. Category:Artiopas Series Category:Yoshfico123 Category:Herobrine Category:Hackers Category:Entity 303 Category:Null Category:Suggested Reading Category:Moderate Length Pastas